Rokudou Family
by Higarashi Yumiko
Summary: "Dan sepertinya, calon anak Anda termasuk golongan yang sangat aktif, ya?" lanjutnya sembari tertawa kecil. Sumpahnya, Mukuro tidak mengganggap hal ini sebagai sebuah lelucon yang patut ditertawakan. —Sekuel Gender Blending #Read & Review? :D


**A/N:**

Anggap saja di era ini sudah ditemukan suatu cara dimana seorang pria dapat memiliki rahim (tiruan) seperti halnya seorang wanita. Metode itu sudah terkenal dan banyak digunakan oleh masyarakat umum *ngaco* Dan tentunya, hal tersebut bisa terjadi melalui serangkaian proses tertentu yang harus dilakukan oleh pasangan yang menginginkan anak. xD

.

**KHR! ©Amano Akira**

-except, MukuHiba belongs to each other, ever after-

**Warning:**

[ **Shounen-Ai** |**TYL 6918** |**M-preg** | **Mengandung hal-hal fiktif(?) di dalamnya** | **maybe OOC & typo's** ]

.

**Chapter 1**

[ **Kabar Baik or Kabar Buruk?** ]

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

**12.30 a.m, siang hari di Rumah Sakit Namimori…**

Mukuro (lagi-lagi) 100% yakin pendengarannya masih normal. Tapi—entah kenapa, setelah mendengar pernyataan yang barusan diutarakan sang dokter, membuatnya ingin mengorek telinga, sambil bertanya "ha?"—begitu. Jika saja hal tersebut wajar dilakukan olehnya.

Namun hal itu, tentunya tak dilakukan Mukuro, dan pria muda itu lebih memilih kembali bertanya. "Kufufu. Apa maksud Anda, Dokter?"

Sementara pria paruh baya yang dipanggil dokter tadi hanya tersenyum kalem, seakan mengabaikan _deathglare_ Hibari yang sedari tadi mengarah padanya. Membuat atmosfer suasana di ruangan serba putih itu semakin horor. Dengan tenang ia menjawab, "Pasangan Anda positif hamil enam bulan, Tuan."

"…"

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga det—

…

BRAK!

Dan suasana senyap tersebut, akhirnya dipecahkan oleh suara gebrakan meja milik sang dokter. Disinyalir, pelakunya adalah si (calon) ibu yang tak terima dibilang hamil—enam bulan, lagi! Memangnya dokter itu tak bisa melihat perutnya (yang masih bisa dibilang) rata, apa?

Hibari mendesis. "Jangan main-main denganku, Herbivora."

Pemilik rambut sehitam arang tersebut menyilangkan tonfanya dalam posisi siap menyerang. Tapi, baru saja hendak melakukan serangan, ia merasakan sakit di perutnya—rasa sakit yang sama seperti tadi pagi. Membuat pergerakannya terhenti. Tubuh Hibari hampir saja oleng dan terjatuh menghantam lantai, kalau saja Mukuro tidak sigap menangkap tubuh pasangannya, dan menggendongnya ke kasur yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kyouya, kau tidak apa-apa?" Mukuro tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Hibari karena tak lama pemuda Jepang itu tak sadarkan diri. "Dokter, bagaimana ini?"

Dengan sigap sang dokter memeriksa keadaan Hibari. Alisnya terlihat berkerut, sejenak kemudian senyum tipis kembali terukir di bibirnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Anda tak perlu khawatir, Rokudou-_san_."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak khawatir melihatnya kesakitan, apalagi dia sampai pingsan seperti ini." Mukuro memandang khawatir wajah pasangannya yang –meski sedang pingsan—terlihat seperti masih menahan sakit. "… Dia bukan tipe yang lemah."

Meski agak tak yakin juga dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Tenang saja. Rasa sakit yang dialami pasangan Anda tadi lumrah terjadi." Sang dokter melangkah menuju meja kerjanya setelah selesai memeriksa Hibari. Kemudian, pria itu terlihat menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas. "Hal itu disebabkan oleh pergerakan janin yang sudah aktif di usia kandungan seperti ini. Sehingga terkadang, membuat si ibu kerepotan."

Selesai menulis, ia berjalan mendekati Mukuro yang berdiri di samping ranjang periksa tempat sang mantan prefek terbaring; menepuk pundak ilusionis tampan itu sembari tertawa. "Dan sepertinya, calon anak Anda termasuk golongan yang sangat aktif, ya?" lanjutnya sembari tertawa kecil.

…

Sumpahnya, Mukuro tidak mengganggap hal ini sebagai sebuah lelucon yang patut ditertawakan. Karena masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya.

"Tapi—kenapa perutnya masih rata seperti itu, kalau memang benar dia sudah—_cough_, enam bulan?"

Ilusionis muda itu pun duduk kembali di kursi-yang semula—didudukinya sebelum Hibari mengamuk dan akhirnya pingsan tadi. Setelah sang dokter mempersilahkannya duduk. Sepertinya akan ada penjelasan panjang.

Menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di bawah dagu, sang dokter memulai penjelasannya. "Sebenarnya, ini bukan kasus yang mengejutkan. Karena pada dasarnya, ini hal yang sudah biasa terjadi." Seulas senyum hinggap di wajah ramahnya.

"Selama ini, banyak yang beranggapan saat seseorang telah dinyatakan hamil, otomatis perutnya akan membesar seiring waktu berjalan. Yah—untuk poin ini saya juga tak bisa tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan, karena memang benar seperti itu, ahahaha!" membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang hendak melorot, pria itu pun kembali berbicara, "Tetapi, ada juga di antara sang calon ibu yang memiliki kasus berbeda."

"Kasus berbeda?" Mukuro yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan, kini mulai bertanya. Alisnya bertaut.

Pria paruh baya tersebut terlihat bergerak sedikit; mengubah posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman.

"Misalnya, ada kasus dimana sang ibu tak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung karena ia berpikir perutnya membesar lantaran tubuhnya mulai gemuk. Atau ada juga yang yang tidak mengetahui dirinya hamil dikarenakan kurang peka dengan tanda-tanda kehamilan pada dirinya sendiri. Biasanya kasus ini terjadi pada kehamilan pertama bagi sang calon ibu."

Sekilas, Mukuro melirik sang kekasih yang masih tak sadarkan diri di atas kasur ruang periksa. Pikirannya mengambang, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi saat kekasihnya bangun dan mengetahui kenyataan ini.

…

Kenyataan seorang Hibari Kyouya hamil enam bulan.

—_cough_.

"Atau ada juga kasus kehamilan yang tidak disadari lantaran perut sang ibu masih kecil. Padahal, bisa jadi saat diperiksakan tahu-tahu sudah masuk usia kandungan yang mendekati kelahiran. Itu disebabkan pertumbuhan janin di setiap tubuh masing-masing orang berbeda. Makanya, ada yang sudah hamil empat bulan, lima bulan, enam bulan dan seterusnya, namun tidak sadar dirinya hamil karena perutnya yang masih kempis. Sama seperti kasus pasangan Anda, Rokudou-_san_."

Anggukan diberikan Mukuro, sebagai tanda dirinya memahami penjelasan panjang sang dokter.

Dokter spesialis kehamilan dan gizi**[1]** itu menyerahkan secarik kertas yang tadi ditulisnya pada Mukuro yang langsung menerimanya. "Itu semacam vitamin. Yang berguna untuk meningkatkan tumbuh kembang janin pada seorang pria, tentunya. Bisa juga sebagai obat pengurang rasa sakit saat terjadi kontraksi. Diminum 3x sehari. Silahkan ditebus di apotek yang ada di lantai dasar." **[2]**

Mukuro mengangguk-angguk saja. Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, pria berambut biru itu menghampiri kasur tempat Hibari terbaring. Mengangkat tubuh ramping sang mantan prefek yang paling dicintainya itu ala _bridal style_.

"…"

Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah; bagaimana caranya menyampaikan semua hal itu pada Hibari nanti?

"Syukurlah, Anda berdua berhasil menjalani program _MPREG-P_, ya!"**[3]**

Eh?

Mau tak mau, hal itu membuat perhatian Mukuro teralihkan dari wajah sang kekasih. "Maksudnya?"

"Lho?" si dokter ikut bingung. "Itu 'kan program yang sekarang sudah sangat populer dikarenakan fungsinya yang dapat membuat seorang lelaki normal dapat hamil tanpa adanya operasi perubahan kelamin. Tentunya, jika pasangan tersebut menginginkan keturunan, harus terlebih dahulu menjalani serangkaian proses tertentu agar keinginannya terkabul.

Sama seperti program bayi tabung, program ini tak pasti 100% akan berhasil dilakukan pada setiap pasangan. Tergantung kecocokan genetika, kromosom, sperma, dan jaringan-jaringan lain, tentunya.**[4]** Memangnya Anda lupa, ya?"—bahkan, curiganya pun terlambat.

Rasanya sehari ini dipenuhi dengan 'hal-hal aneh' yang selama ini tak pernah Mukuro jumpai dalam rangkaian hidupnya yang terdahulu.

"Kufufufu, Dokter…"

—tawa khasnya muncul bersamaan dengan aura tubuhnya yang menggelap. Namun apa daya, si dokter paruh baya itu kelihatannya masuk dalam kategori 'makhluk polos'(?). Alhasil, ia tak menyadari perubahan aura pada pria di depannya dan malah membalas, "ya?"

Sementara Mukuro berjalan ke arah pintu ruangan kemudian membukanya—masih sambil menggendong Hibari, tentunya— sebelum sepenuhnya menutup pintu ruangan, _Mist Guardian_ itu menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Seringainya terkembang. "Tapi, kami tidak pernah melakukan program itu, Dokter…"

Pintu pun tertutup.

Meninggalkan si dokter malang yang kini masih terdiam. _Speechless_.

"Eh…?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

**07.30 p.m, malam hari di Kediaman Rokudou…**

Sepasang iris kelabu membuka perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan terangnya cahaya lampu tempatnya berada sekarang. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kyouya?"

Hibari menoleh sembari menyipitkan mata ke arah sumber suara berasal. Sepertinya iris kelabu itu masih berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya yang masih terasa berkabut. Namun, karena agaknya ia sudah kelewat hapal dengan nada suara itu, ia akhirnya merespon, "… Mukuro?'

Bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan dibantu oleh Mukuro, _Cloud Guardian_ Vongola itu bertanya, "apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Mukuro terdiam.

Berpikir bagaimana caranya menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada Hibari tanpa membuat _Skylark_-nya itu mengamuk. Eh, sebenarnya tidak mungkin juga Hibari tidak mengamuk, saat mendengar tentang kenyataan itu. Kenyataan bahwa Hibari Kyouya hamil enam bulaaaaaannn!

_Gulp_.

Merasa tidak mendapati jawaban apapun dari orang di hadapannya, justru membuat mantan prefek itu curiga. Biasanya, kalau dirinya baru bangun dari tidur di jam-jam seperti ini, pastilah Mukuro akan berkicau(?) panjang-lebar seperti ;

"Kau itu benar-benar tukang tidur, Kyouya~" atau—

"Aku rasa, kalau kujahili sekalipun saat kau tidur, kau tidak akan menyadarinya. Habis, tidurmu terlalu pulas. Kufufufu,"—begitu.

Tapi, kini tak ia dapati sepatah kata pun dari Mukuro. Lagi pula, samar-samar sepertinya sebelum tertidur ia ingat pembicaraan tentang… err—'enam bulan' kalau tidak salah?

_doubleGulp_.

Ilusionis itu justru malah beranjak dari posisi duduknya semula, dan berjalan ke arah meja di samping tempat tidur; menyodorkan segelas air yang langsung diterima dengan tatapan curiga dari Hibari. Masih tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar sebagai jawaban, Mukuro kembali duduk di sebelah Hibari bersiap untuk mendapat segala amukan seorang Hibari Kyouya.

"Kyouya, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Mendengar nada suara Mukuro tang 'tidak biasa' itu membuat mantan prefek itu mengerutkan alis, apalagi setelah melihat cara duduk Mukuro yang sudah seperti orang terkena ambeien.

"K—Kyouya… sebenarnya sekarang ka—kau… hamil… enam bulan."

—dengan nada datar.

Karena sehebat dan seganteng apapun Mukuro, dirinya tetaplah manusia biasa, bukan? Namun melihat ekspresi Hibari yang terdiam membuat siapapun menjadi ketar-ketir menunggu reaksi karnivora Namimori itu selanjutnya. Yuk, mari kita hitung!

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Empat detik…

Lima det—

Bahkan sampai detik kelima, pria bermata sipit itu tak jua menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti. Karena hanya ada keheningan.

"…"

Krik Krik krik.

…

Hibari memang sadar betul kalau sejak awal tubuhnya terasa aneh, dan mengalami hal-hal yang tidak biasa sebelumnya. Tapi saat mendengar bahwa dirinya hamil (enam bulan lagi!) rasanya seperti tertimpa berton-ton besi jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia meraih tonfanya dan—

Buagh!

Hibari menggunakan tonfanya untuk memukul keras Mukuro, hingga yang bersangkutan terjatuh dari posisi duduknya di atas tempat tidur.

"JANGAN BERCANDA, HERBIVORA!"

Itu adalah ketika untuk pertama kalinya Mukuro melihat kekasihnya berucap tanpa nada datarnya. Pertanda bahwa mungkin hal ini sudah tak bisa ditolerir oleh dirinya. Tentu, kita semua tahu bahwa Hibari Kyouya tidak pernah menggunakan tanda seru di setiap kalimatnya, bukan?

Krik.

—lupakan.

Baru saja ilusionis itu hendak menjelaskan, ia merasakan kerah kemejanya direnggut, sehingga secara reflek tubuhnya dipaksa berdiri oleh pasangannya itu.

"Aku ini laki-laki, Bodoh!" dan baru pertama kali ini juga Mukuro melihat kekasihnya memaki di hadapan wajahnya. Semarah apapun seorang Hibari Kyouya, dirinya tak akan pernah bertingkah seperti ini, kan? "Kau itu buta atau apa, ha?"

Mukuro terdiam.

Tidak. Bukannya ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, tapi dalam situasi seperti ini, lebih baik biarkan pasanganmu meluapkan amarahnya terlebih dahulu, bukan?

Baru setelah itu, jelaskan hal yang sebenarnya pada pasanganmu perlahan-lahan setelah dirinya tenang. Karena menjelaskan segala sesuatunya disaat seseorang sedang dilanda amarah, hanya akan memperburuk situasi.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Kyouya." Mengusap luka di bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah, pemilik surai sebiru malam itu akhirnya buka suara; mencoba menjelaskan pada ia tengah berdiri di hadapannya itu. "Tanpa kau sadari, kau sudah hamil enam bul—"

Bugh—!

Klontang!

Setelah memotong kalimat Mukuro dengan cara membantingkan tonfanya pada sang ilusionis yang tengah tersungkur itu, Hibari terduduk lemas di sisi tempat tidur dengan wajah frustasi. Lagaknya itu sudah persis sekali seperti siswi ababil yang mengetahui dirinya hamil akibat perbuatan sang kekasih yang kini sudah kabur entah kemana, karena takut dimintai pertanggungjawaban.

Eh, tunggu dulu—

Mukuro mau bertanggung jawab, kan?

"…"

Menghampiri rival yang kini sudah menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya, Mukuro baru saja hendak mengelus untaian sehitam arang itu tangannya sudah ditepis. "Jangan sentuh aku."

Namun, tiba-tiba Hibari mengerang pelan sembari memegangi perutnya. Dapat dirasakannya ada sesuatu yang salah dalam perutnya. Mukuro dapat melihat dengan jelas jika kekasihnya itu tengah menahan sakit yang tidak biasa. Terlihat dari bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di pelipis mulus itu. Mau tak mau, hal ini membuatnya panik juga.

"A-apa yang kau rasakan, Kyouya?"

Memasang wajah gusar, mantan prefek Namimori itu mengelus perutnya yang serasa 'heboh'. "Sama seperti tadi pagi. Rasanya, seperti ada yang menendangi perutku." Ia memejamkan mata. "Sebelah sini juga…"

Baru saja Mukuro hendak menyentuh perut Hibari dengan maksud memeriksanya, tangannya lagi-lagi ditepis. "Kubilang jangan sentuh aku, Herbivora."

Bangkit dari posisi duduknya dengan terhuyung, Hibari mundur selangkah demi selangkah; menjauhi Mukuro yang tertegun menatapnya.

Meski tetap berusaha menyangkal segala kenyataan yang ada, sebenarnya kini Hibari akhirnya menyadari bahwa dirinya memang _cough_hamil_cough_.

Tapi, kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padanya? Bukankah seharusnya ia yang menghamili Mukuro, kan?

Krik.

—lupakan.

Hibari berpikir, untuk apa Mukuro melakukan ini padanya? jika Mukuro menginginkan keturunan, mestinya ia tak menikahi dirinya. Ia cukup memilih wanita manapun di luar sana yang disukainya ataupun menyukainya.

Mukuro adalah sosok tampan dan sempurna, tak akan menjadi hal yang sulit bagi dirinya untuk dapat mengambil hati wanita manapun yang diinginkannya. Tak perlu susah-susah mendekati dirinya.

Lalu—kenapa?

Bukankah jauh lebih mudah mendapatkan wanita, menikahinya, memiliki keturunan yang didambakannya kemudian akhirnya menjadi kebahagiaan yang sempurna? Lalu, kenapa ilusionis itu justru—

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Kyouya."

—memilih dirinya?

Mukuro perlahan menghampiri Hibari, memeluk pria Jepang itu dengan lembut. Ia dapat merasakan bagian belakang kemejanya digenggam erat oleh pasangannya itu. Menandakan seberapa besar emosi yang tengah ditahannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menanggung semuanya sendirian." Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hibari, pria beriris ganda itu berbisik, "aku pasti akan mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanku…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Note:**

**[1]** **'Dokter Spesialis Kehamilan dan Gizi'** sy ga tau ada atau ga dokter yg punya peran ganda begitu, eh—tapi mungkin ada 'kan? O,oa #krik

**[2]** Soal obat yg harus ditebus sama Mukuro cuma hasil karangan sy aja kok. Jangan dianggap serius, ya~ :P

**[3]** **'MPREG-P'** itu kependekan dari **'Male Pregnant Program'**. Itu nama fiktif program kehamilan untuk lelaki yg sy buat di fic ini. Maaf ya, klo namanya aneh^^;

**[4]** Kecocokan genetika, kromosom, sperma, blablabla itu cuma karangan sy doang! Please, jangan tanyain itu maksudnya kaya gimana, karena sy sendiri juga ga begitu ngerti biologi, siiih. *fic macam apa ini*

**.**

Gomen nee, pasti kalian udah tunggu lamaaaaaaa banget gara-gara sekuel GB ini. Habis, mau gimana lagi? Sy harus ngumpulin data yg bisa ngedukung jalannya cerita ini, orz;;

Lagian, sy juga mesti mikirin cerita ini mau dibawa kemana dulu. Klo sy ga dapet alur secara pasti untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya, sy ga bakal jadi bikin sekuel ini. Makanya, butuh waktu yg lamaaaa banget buat alur ceritanya. *halah*

Tentu, kalian ga mau 'kan tiba-tiba fic ini berhenti gara-gara sy bingung alurnya, to? *nyengir* #dilempar

Tapi tenang aja, dengan dipublish-nya chap 1 ini, berarti sy siap untuk bikin chapter-chapter yg akan datang! #krik

Oh ya, kemungkinan di chapter seterusnya akan banyak istilah-istilah kesehatan—khususnya tentang kehamilan, jadi kalian harus siap(?). Dan, sepertinya sy udah berhasil bikin Mama Hiba jadi labil, orz #tonfa'd

.

.

.

**Well—mind to review, Ladies? U.U**


End file.
